Conventional chat sessions generally provide an exchange of messages carrying content (e.g., text and/or images) and arranged in a temporal sequence, where each exchanged message generally is time-stamped. Not only do such sessions lack contextual relevancy, but they also generally fail to permit or otherwise provide a rich interaction with parties other than those participating in a chat session.